Slapped By A Dead Man
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Besany has a bad experience watching Mereel take down someone who was trailing her, but it isn't till she's alone with Ordo that she breaks down and he takes it upon himself to make her feel better...


**Hello RepCom readers! This is my first Besany/Ordo fic, and personally, I'm not entirely happy with it... But hey, here you go and please enjoy!**

**Thanks to my amazing beta reader Alice (TheLightIsMine), I believe she wanted to write this fic herself ;) **

* * *

><p>Mereel guided Besany through the streets of Coruscant. Ordo was busy doing a job for Kal, so the responsibility of getting Besany home from work safely had fallen to Mereel. Besany could tell he was taking that role seriously.<p>

Besany glanced at Mereel as they turned down a different route to usual and he quickly pulled her into a doorway.

"Stay there," he said quietly, and pulled his blaster out and glanced cautiously around the corner to where they'd been walking before. As Besany listened, she could hear the quiet footfalls approaching. She was glad Mereel was here; she would have never heard that herself.

Everything went silent. Whoever was there must have known they had disappeared. Besany could hear them taking careful, quiet steps towards the corner. She watched Mereel drop into an offensive stance, the blaster aimed at head height.

The figure swathed in black turned the corner, immediately faced with a blaster between his eyes. He visibly flinched. Besany could practically feel Mereel give a satisfied smirk.

"Now, are you going to cooperate and tell me why you were following this nice, young woman?" Mereel asked, a deadly smile crossing his face.

The man stayed silent, barely moving as Mereel pressed the blaster against his skin. "Do I have to repeat myself? Or start chopping bits off?"

The man's eyes widened. "I can't say, he'll kill me," he said, his voice surprisingly level for someone in his position.

Besany hoped Mereel wasn't serious about the chopping-bits-off part now. She didn't really want to hear the man's screams of pain as Mereel dealt with him.

"Well, your answer?" Mereel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not telling you nothin'," the man spat.

"Oh good, that means you're going to tell me _everything_." Mereel said and he suddenly had the man in a headlock.

The man struggled futilely in the Null's hold before getting slammed into the ground with an echoing _thud_. Besany dared a peek to see what Mereel was doing, and then really wished she hadn't. A sickening crack reached her ears as Mereel snapped the man's wrist in half. She wasn't squeamish, but seeing _Mereel_ this violent wasn't a common practice for her.

Besany hid quickly back in the doorway. She wouldn't witness this almost _crazy_ part of Mereel. She'd just let him do his job. She covered her ears but she still heard the man's whimpers through her hands.

Mereel held the man down. "Now, tell me," he growled. Mereel didn't like him. He threatened the safety of his _vod_'s _cyar'ika_ and that, to Mereel, was unacceptable.

The man shook his head. "My information dies with me," he snarled, and Mereel punched him in the face.

"Then prepare to die," Mereel said, his voice carrying that sinister darkness that showed he meant serious business. He placed his blaster against the man's carotid artery. He started to squeeze the trigger when the man suddenly jerked to the side, the blaster slipping down the man's arm and the force of the bolt ripped the man's hand from his broken wrist and sent it spiralling down the side alley.

Besany's eyes flew open as a piercing shriek filled the air around her. She started to turn around, to see if Mereel was all right, when she saw it: the pool of blood starting to form around the hand with a long, trailing smear of blood coming from the direction of Mereel and the man. She flung her hands over her mouth, biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood as she smothered her scream.

Besany silenced her sobs. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't be seen as weak in front of them. She suddenly wanted Ordo. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything was okay.

"Oh, you _di'kut_," Mereel cursed and hit the man with the hilt of the blaster and the man went limp and unconscious.

Mereel decided he wouldn't get any more information from the man and he swiftly put another blaster bolt through the man's neck.

Besany forced herself to look composed. She didn't want Mereel concerned about her. She slowly appeared out the doorway, gulping quietly and ignoring the body.

"I think we're done here," Mereel said with a nod, and gestured for her to walk past him and back to the wider street. Besany nodded weakly and hurried past him. Mereel caught her up and walked next to her, whistling with bizarre cheerfulness. Besany resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself because it would alert Mereel to her vulnerability.

The rest of the journey went smoothly, no creeps hanging around for Mereel to dismember.

Mereel guided her back to the apartment. "Ordo is meant to be back in three standard hours," he said as he opened the door.

Besany nodded. "Thanks, Mereel, for..." She wasn't sure how to word it. Thanks for killing that man? Saving her? But Mereel didn't seem to require the words and he smiled.

"It's okay, Ordo would kill me if you got hurt," Mereel said with a grin.

"He wouldn't kill you," Besany said, placing her datapad on the table.

"Well, seriously maim." Mereel corrected. He ruffled Besany's hair. "You'll be okay here? I need to tell Kal about the man tailing you."

"I'm fine," Besany said. "Hope to see you soon," she added and Mereel nodded before leaving her alone in the apartment.

Once Besany was on her own, she realised how close she was to breaking down. The image of that bloody hand was frozen in her mind like a holograph. She was scared. She felt like that hand had slapped her and reality had crashed down. Mereel had killed a man who would probably have killed her, and for that she was grateful. But Mereel wasn't the fun-loving, sweet guy she had thought, logically she'd always known that, but it had sunk it now. The Nulls could cause _serious_ damage if they wanted to. She'd seen Ordo kill, but she'd overlooked it, her mind blocked it, seeing her beloved Ordo killing had been blocked from her mind because he was gentle around her.

It was different with Mereel. Mereel was her close friend and her memory didn't wipe the scene like it had with Ordo. Or maybe it was because Ordo hadn't been so vicious. He hadn't dismembered anyone in front of her. She knew Mereel only wanted information to protect her, but still, chopping off a man's hand just for information could be a tad to close to torture.

Besany curled on a chair, wrapping a blanket around her and prayed those three hours would pass quickly. She needed Ordo by her side. She didn't know why Ordo was so different to Mereel, both were capable of extreme damage, but she could find more comfort in Ordo. Maybe it was because she loved him, that they were married and Mereel was more like a brother.

She decided to preoccupy herself with some holodramas. She wasn't thinking enough to follow what was happening on them but they distracted her enough to last the three hours. Well, really it was more like one hour, because she fell into a restless sleep half way through the first film.

She tossed and turned, her dreams filled with blood and torture, becoming worse and worse. They started off with Mereel torturing an unrecognisable figure, but it soon changed to Ordo, the limbs of innocent victims flying around the small, caged cell. The she materialised in the chair. She was the victim. The blade came flying towards her wrist and she braced herself for the endless pain in both body and heart at her _cyar'ika's_ intention to cause her pain.

The blade seemed to fall in slow motion, approaching her wrist at a speed that built the tension painfully when she was blinded by light. She then realised it was a dream and she was awake. _It wasn't real, it wasn't real_, Besany chanted to herself mentally as the world focused around her, and there, looking at her with a anxious expression, was her husband. Ordo. Sweet, gentle and kind Ordo, who watched her with such a heart-breaking expression that Besany felt ashamed that she could ever dream what she had.

"Ordo…" His name escaped her lips in a near sob and she was pulled into his arms and pressed against his chest in less than a second. She breathed in his familiar scent and hid the tears that threatened to escape.

"Come on, _cyar'ika_," Ordo said, lifting her up into his arms as he carried her into their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

Besany felt like a small child as she held her arms out to him, begging to be held and comforted. Ordo did as she wanted and lay down next to her, his arms encircling her as he kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong, _Bes'ika_?" Ordo asked gently, as he pulled the covers over them, not caring if they were still fully dressed. Something was wrong with his Besany and he would kill whatever it was.

Besany looked up at him. "It was just a bad dream," she lied. She was sure he already knew about the man who had been tailing her and Mereel, but didn't want to worry him.

Ordo knew Besany way too well to be fooled by that. She wouldn't be this upset over a nightmare. "Is this about the man tailing you?" He asked, acting on a hunch.

Besany tensed for a second and Ordo knew he was right. "Oh, _cyar'ika_," he murmured into her hair. "Tell me, Besany, you can tell me anything."

"His hand..." Besany managed to whisper. "It landed right next to me... The blood, and the screaming..."

Ordo frowned for a second, and then remembered what Mereel said about the man moving at the last second and Mereel accidentally shooting his hand off. _Fierfek_. Besany must have seen it, no wonder she was so upset. "It's okay _Bes'ika_." He said as she buried her face in his chest.

"It's not okay, Mereel _tortured_ him, to help protect _me_." Besany said, her voice muffled.

"No... No, Mereel didn't intend to," Ordo said, falling into the role of defending his brother. "The man moved as he pulled the trigger, he was meant to have a clean death."

Besany peeked up at him. "Oh..." She murmured. It still had showed her the damage a Null was capable of, but if Mereel hadn't intended it, she felt a bit better.

"Was that all?" Ordo asked, softly.

"Yes... Well, no, the scream and the blood," Besany said and before she could fight it back, a choked sob escaped her lips and tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know why it affected me so much, it just _did_."

Ordo held her tightly. He didn't care why she was crying, he just wanted to comfort her and make her feel better. "_Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_," he said softly. He knew she understood what it meant.

Besany sniffed and Ordo wiped her tears from her cheeks. "I love you, too," she whispered to him.

"Everything will be okay," Ordo told her, pushing her hair from her face. She was still _mesh'la_ to him, even with red-rimmed eyes and she sniffed again.

"I'm sorry, this is wasting our time together," Besany apologized.

"I'd rather you were feeling all right," Ordo assured her. "We'll have plenty of time together."

Besany snuggled deeper into his arms. "I feel so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one, _cyar'ika_," Ordo promised her.

Besany smiled and Ordo's world was suddenly alight. Her smile was the most beautiful thing in the entire galaxy and he couldn't describe the happiness it brought him at the thought that she was his.

Her tears slowly dried and she clung to his muscular frame, refusing to ever let him leave. She was his. Nobody could ever take him away from him. She'd go to the ends of the galaxy for him and she was proud of that.

"I'm here for four days this time, then I'm off again for approximately three weeks," Ordo said with a sigh. Four days was more than most but they'd be three long weeks.

Besany smiled faintly. "We'll make the most of them," she said and sat up. "Let's have dinner, I'll make you roba sausage," she offered and Ordo grinned.

"As long as you're with me, _Bes'ika_, I'm happy," he said, as he clambered out from under the covers and pulled Besany to her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you like? The gorgeous, beautiful and sexy review button that loves you want's you to leave me a review :)<strong>

**Also, if you have any prompts for my new, upcoming story called '368 Days' which is going to be a fic, ficlet or drabble for everyday of that missing year between True Colour and Order 66, please tell me them and I'll write your penname and prompt down for future use! I haven't got any yet and I need 368 :) It's no particular couple, just random characters talking, fluff, etc:**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! I want to know if I'm any good at writing Besany/Ordo :)**


End file.
